Game Over
by Ptite Mac
Summary: Mid-Goblet of Fire (HP 4). Et si en faisant ses rondes lors du bal, le professeur Snape avait surpris Hermione avec Viktor Krum? Et si … tout ne s'était pas arrêté là ? (Suite du défi de Miss Pika 77 'Flagrant Délit' )


Sommaire : Mid-Goblet of Fire. Et si en faisant ses rondes lors du bal, Snape avait surpris Hermione avec Viktor? Et si … tout ne s'était pas arrêté là ?

Pairing : Snape/Hermione.

Disclaimer : les persos ne sont pas à moi.

Note : alors mon défi est de faire la suite du défi que j'avais lancé MDR merci ma choupie ^^

Note 2 : ça peut se lire comme un OS mais c'est mieux d'avoir lu la fic '**Flagrant Délit**' de misspika77 d'abord ; -)

XXXXX

Game Over.

XXXX

Hermione n'arrivait toujours pas à croire ce qu'elle avait pu partager avec le professeur Snape.

Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle ait été si insolente envers lui et surtout elle n'arrivait pas à croire la scène qui avait suivi leur petite joute verbale.

Elle avait été en colère et embarrassée d'avoir été surprise presque dans l'acte et il avait été furieux de la voir répondre et… De toute façon Severus Snape était pratiquement toujours enragé.

Toujours était-il qu'elle l'avait traité de 'mal baisé' et de ne rien n'y connaitre en sexe et qu'il lui avait prouvé le contraire… par deux fois et rien qu'avec ses mains.

Les seuls souvenirs de cet instant suffisaient à la faire rougir alors qu'elle était seule dans la pièce.

Et c'était bien le problème, parce que maintenant elle l'attendait dans son bureau et n'avait aucune idée des sanctions qui allaient lui tomber dessus.

A croire que Snape faisait tout pour rendre un séjour dans son bureau inconfortable, la chaise sur laquelle elle était assise était ridiculement petite et le fait de penser aux événements de la veille la faisait gesticuler dessus de façon très curieuse.

-Je pense que nous pourrons entamer la conversation lorsque vous aurez fini de vous donner en spectacle sur cette chaise Miss Granger !

Elle sursauta et plaqua une main sur la poitrine. C'était plus fort qu'elle mais d'entendre sa voix résonner dans la pièce lui avait fait plus d'effets qu'elle ne l'aurait cru.

-Désolée…

Elle s'arrêta de bouger et baissa la tête pour éviter qu'il ne remarque le rouge lui monter aux joues.

Il la transperça du regard, essayant de contenir son élan de colère.

Il marcha vers son bureau avec une lenteur délibérée, conscient lui aussi du poids lourd de futures conséquences qu'avaient ses actes de la veille.

Il refusa de s'asseoir, préférant garder l'ascendant qu'il avait sur la jeune fille assise.

-Bien. Est-ce que la nuit vous a porté conseil ?

Hermione releva les yeux vers lui, l'embarras oublié pour laisser place à de la curiosité.

-Pour quelles raisons m'aurait-elle porté conseil… Monsieur ?!

Le professeur tiqua, reconnaissant une lueur d'insolence dans son questionnement.

-Je ne sais pas Miss Granger… Peut-être parce que vous donner à un presque inconnu n'est pas la chose à faire et c'est encore moins tolérable sur les bases de votre école ?!

Il ne s'était même pas aperçu qu'il avait élevé la voix.

Hermione pencha la tête, essayant de comprendre où il voulait en venir.

-Je ne suis pas sûre que votre colère soudaine ait un rapport avec ce que vous m'avez _**presque**_ surprise en train de faire avec Viktor. … Monsieur.

-Oh non ? Alors éclairez-moi sur le 'pourquoi' de ma colère Miss !

Le début de sourire qu'elle osa arborer lui donna envie d'hurler.

-Je crois que ça a un rapport avec ce qu'il s'est passé _**ensuite**_. Avec votre _**manque de contrôle**_….

Il s'étouffa.

-Pardon ?!

Les yeux de la jeune fille étaient rieurs sans être moqueurs.

-Je pense que vous m'avez très bien comprise…

-Espèce de petite….

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir qu'elle s'était levée de sa chaise.

-Je reconnais avoir dépassé certaines… limites professeur mais vous devez comprendre que j'avais des circonstances atténuantes…

Il releva un sourcil perplexe.

-Quelles circonstances je vous prie….

Il savait d'avance qu'il n'allait pas aimer sa réponse vu qu'elle prenait son air de 'Miss-Know-It-All'.

-Mon irritabilité venait sans nul doute du fait d'avoir été interrompue….

Ne pouvant pas la laisser s'en tirer avec ça, il répliqua.

-Pourtant vous n'aviez pas l'air d'avoir à vous plaindre quand je vous ai laissé….

Aie. Le sujet tabou qu'il s'était juré éviter venait d'être mis sur le tapis et par son propre fait.

Et la garce elle souriait de sa bourde.

-Je n'avais pas de raison de me plaindre Monsieur.

Severus dût se faire violence devant l'air effronté qu'elle se donnait.

Ce genre de chose ne lui arrivait jamais et pourtant il pouvait sentir l'atmosphère changer entre eux.

Ce n'était qu'une petite idiote de Gryffindor et qui n'était même pas majeure en plus de ça et pourtant… pourtant il ne pouvait nier les gestes, sans doute déplacés, qu'il avait eu hier et l'envie de recommencer qu'il avait maintenant.

Il avança d'un pas, prenant inconsciemment une décision.

Celle de jouer à un jeu dangereux.

-Effectivement, je ne pense pas que vous ayez eu des raisons de vous plaindre… Dites-moi Granger, qu'étiez-vous en train de faire avec Krum exactement hier… ?!

Elle le regarda comme s'il avait perdu la tête, sans doute n'avait-il pas besoin d'un dessin, elle était en train de lui faire….

Oh !

Oh…. Le vilain professeur voulait jouer maintenant !?

Curieusement l'idée ne lui était pas répugnante, plus encore elle l'excitait.

Hermione ne savait pas si c'était l'âge, le fait de s'être, un peu, dévergondée avec Viktor ou tout simplement les hormones qui la travaillaient mais toujours était-il qu'elle était face à un défi et qu'elle comptait bien le relever.

Elle laissa alors traîner son regard sur le corps presque entièrement couvert de l'homme en face d'elle.

-J'étais en train de lui faire plaisir Monsieur. De la façon dont j'ai appris à le faire.

Il eût un rictus sarcastique.

-Dans les livres j'imagine…

Les yeux d'Hermione brûlaient d'une envie nouvelle.

-Pas seulement Monsieur….

Il la vit avancer sa main et s'obligea à la mettre en garde.

-Attention à vos gestes Granger. J'aimerai être sûr que vous soyez consciente de ce que vous faites.

Après une seconde d'hésitation de la part de la jeune fille sa main atterrit bien sur sa personne, le faisant tressaillir.

Il grimaça lorsqu'elle agrippa la preuve indéniable du désir qu'il éprouvait à ce moment.

-Je peux vous faire une démonstration de ce que j'ai appris… Si vous le souhaitez.

Il l'observa attentivement, essayant de déceler chez elle la moindre trace de moquerie sans en trouver aucune. Ce qu'il trouva, par contre, c'était cette touche de volonté espiègle et d'attirance incertaine.

Elle en avait envie.

Et lui ne devrait pas avoir autant l'envie de se laisser tenter.

Elle lui offrit un timide sourire avant de rajouter.

-Dites-vous que c'est pour équilibrer nos scores.

Hermione refusa de le laisser réfléchir et tomba à genoux devant lui, cherchant et trouvant les pans de son pantalon et maniant avec dextérité les petits boutons de sa braguette.

Une fois arrivée là où elle le souhaitait, elle resta une seconde figée attendant presque son approbation.

Qu'il lui donna inconsciemment lorsqu'il donna un coup de hanches dans le vide.

Elle se retrouva en face d'un sexe qu'il lui était inconnu et qui pourtant l'intriguait grandement.

Hésitante elle le caressa d'abord, apprenant à le parcourir de la façon la plus satisfaisante pour l'homme qui y était rattaché.

Et puis elle osa enfin y poser ses lèvres.

Sa technique n'était pas parfaite et Severus eût du mal à reconnaître que ça en était encore meilleur.

Elle n'était pas une professionnelle qui faisait ça avec détachement, elle était une jeune fille qui avait l'air de savoir ce qu'elle voulait et mettait tout en œuvre pour y parvenir.

Et ce qu'elle voulait à présent c'était le voir jouir.

Elle encercla la base du sexe de ses doigts alors que sa langue avait l'air de grandement s'amuser à tracer cette large veine tressautante.

La jeune fille sourit d'elle-même devant les signes annonciateurs qui ne trompaient pas et réussi à peine à contenir cet excès de fierté à ce que Severus Snape se déverse en elle.

Du moins dans sa bouche.

Elle se releva et fût prise d'une crise de timidité furtive qu'elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre.

Severus la dévisagea un moment, ne ressentant pas le plaisir attendu de la mettre si mal à l'aise.

Il avança une main vers elle et de ses doigts traça sa lèvre inférieure sur laquelle traînait encore du sperme.

*Son* sperme.

Il se racla la gorge rapidement.

-Bien. Maintenant que nos scores se sont _**équilibrés**_ le jeu s'arrête là Granger….

Il l'arrêta d'une main ferme.

-… Et ce n'est pas négociable.

Elle hocha la tête presque à contrecœur.

-Et avant que vous ne partiez Granger…. Vous devriez faire plus attention.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

-Attention à quoi Monsieur ?

Il lui sorti le meilleur de ses regards nonchalants avant de continuer.

-Attention en général. Faites attention avec Krum également.

Elle sourit.

-Je ne vous connaitrais pas je prendrais cela pour du sentimentalisme…. Monsieur.

Il répondit à son sourire par un des siens.

-Alors heureusement pour nous deux que vous me connaissez très bien. Bonne fin de soirée Granger.

Le moment était passé et le message entendu.

Deux personnes, une seule rencontre, un même accord.

XXXXX


End file.
